


We're Very Fond Of Julian

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Frosted-SnowBert [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aware Secondary Consciousness, F/M, Inner Conversations Between Two Personalities, Multi, No "Proper" Canon Placement, No Smut, SnowBertFrost, alternate personalities, kissing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Killer Frost is an entirely other person living in Caitlin's head. (Though the same could be said of Caitlin in Killer Frost's.) In order to survive (both mentally and physically), the two women decide to co-exist in the same body.Understandably, there are things the two disagree on. (Ex. what to wear, what to drink, how to talk...) But their fondness for Julian is not one of them.





	

_He's wearing the tie we bought him_.

Caitlin glances over to Julian who is, in fact, wearing the dark blue tie that they had bought the blonde for his Christmas present.

 _Looks good on him. Do you know what_ else _would look good on him?_

'Don't-'

 _Our mouth_.

Caitlin sighs. 'Really? While he's in the same room?'

"Caitlin?" Julian calls to her worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"Mhm," she nods with a tight smile.

 _Come closer, Julian_.

'Stop it!'

"Are you sure?" the blonde presses, stepping closer.

 _Good boy_.

"Because you look a little distracted," he finishes, stopping beside the brunette.

"I'm fine really," Caitlin smiles a little bigger. "Just thinking a little is all."

_Oh...Wouldn't it be fun to bend that little Brit back against the table?_

'Frost.'

 _I wonder how loud we could get him to moan_.

'Stop it!'

_Does he moan with his accent?_

"Enough!" Caitlin snaps, realizing too late that the words are coming out of her mouth as it startles the man standing beside her. "Sorry," she blushes. "I think I should go for a walk. Clear my head."

"You sure?" Julian asks, even as the woman walks away.

_No!_

"Yes!" Caitlin assures the man. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me."

As Caitlin makes her escape from Julian, Frost harrumphs in their brain.

 _Smooth, Cait. What's next? Pulling pigtails? Actually,_ the voice brightens. _Pulling his hair sounds exciting. Let's to that!_

'You're impossible.'

 _Honey, you know I'm the fun one. One of these days you've_ got _to at least let me touch the pretty thing_.

'With your powers?'

 _Don't get kinky on me, snowflake. I'll be gentle_.

'No! No...I...I like Julian. As a friend!'

Frost chuckles.

 _You can't lie to yourself, Cait. I know what you know and vise versa_.

Caitlin swallows nervously as she rushes into the bathroom. She splashes some water on her face in an attempt to clear the thoughts of her other personality from her head.

The water on her faces turns to a cool mist that wraps around their face in a heart shape.

"Cut it out," she warns the other woman out loud, but quietly.

_Fine!_

"Thank you," she sighs, feeling her mind relax as the other personality settles.

As she walks back out of the bathroom to return to Julian, she hears a whisper in the back of her head.

 _For now_.

* * * *

There's a Meta with the powers equivalent to a blob monster. It encases Barry in its own sludge and it's up to Frost to freeze the ooze into a man and rescue the speedster.

 

After the wrap up, Frost finds her way to Julian who holds the power dampening necklace in his hands.

"How are you feeling, Caitlin?" the blonde asks as he offers the woman the jewelry.

" _I'm fine, handsome_ ," Frost replies, twirling a finger as she makes a mist start to circle around them.

'Don't scare him!' Caitlin scolds as she watches fear begin to grow on the man's eyes.

" _Are you afraid of me, Julian_?" Frost asks, leaning in. The blonde takes a step back and the Meta smiles. " _You_ **are** _,_ _aren't you?_ "

"I'm not," Julian replies confidently, the fear abating from his face.

" _You look scared._ "

"I am merely concerned."

" _About?_ "

"For my friend."

Frost pouts, " _That's hurtful. Aren't I your friend too, Julian?_ "

"Not yet," the blonde answers. "I don't know you that well."

" _Oh, well..._ " Frost trails her fingers up Julian's arms, leaving shivers in the wake of her cold touch. She leans in as her hands grab hold of the man's shoulders. " _I know a few ways we could get to know each other better._ "

"Perhaps another time," Julian offers, reaching up to put the necklace on.

" _Ah. Ah. Ah._ " Frost chides, leaning back. " _If you want Caitlin back, you've got to pay me for saving the day first._ "

"Pay you?" the Brit repeats, confused.

" _If I'm the one who keeps getting put away, it's only fair that I get a reward for playing nice_ ," Frost answers.

'Just put the necklace on!'

"What do you want?" Julian asks.

'Frost! I mean it!'

The Meta smiles, " _A kiss._ "

'NO!'

"Won't that kill me?" the blonde remarks with a frown. "Is that what you want? My death?"

" _Don't be so melodramatic._ " Frost rolls her eyes. " _I can control my powers. Haven't I proved that yet?_ "

'You know he likes me! Stop toying with him!'

 _He likes_ us _darling. There is no you without me. There is no me without you._

"Okay," Julian surprises both women with his quiet agreement. "One kiss, then you put the necklace on and bring back Caitlin."

" _Absolutely,_ " Frost agrees, leaning in.

Their lips come closer, almost touching. Frost closes her eyes as Julian's hands reach up for her face...

Julian places the necklace around Frost's neck and Caitlin rests her forehead against Julian's, avoiding lip contact.

_CHEAT! COWARD!_

"I'm sorry," Caitlin apologizes, leaning away and pulling her hands off the blonde.

"I couldn't call myself a gentlemen if I took advantage of you," Julian returns, pulling his hands behind his back. "Though, I am surprised your alter ego has taken such an interest in me."

 _Seriously? Have you_ looked _in a mirror? Your face practically_ **begs** _to be kissed!_

"Frost is full of surprises," Caitlin smiles.

"Yes, well," Julian clears his throat, the tops of his cheek bones pink. "I better go check on the others."

"I'll go with you," the brunette offers.

As the pair walk, Frost glares even though only Caitlin can feel it.

_Oh, I am_ **so** _getting him back._

'Why don't you just leave him alone?'

 _Just because_ you're _scared of falling in love again, doesn't mean_ I _am._

'He's not our type.'

 _Says you. After that little trick of his._ Frost smiles. _I think I'm allowed to say I'm in officially in love._

Caitlin suddenly stops, her eyes widening at her other personality's admission.

'LOVE?!'

 _Oh, yes._ Frost croons. _Deny it all you want, snowflake. I'm not going to back down from this. I will be tasting Julian. With, or without you._

'There is no you without me, remember?'

_Then you best warm up to the idea, honey. Because that boy is ours._

"Caitlin?" Julian looks back after realizing he was walking alone. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" she assures him louder than needed, her face heating up. "I'm just a little tired from using my powers. You go ahead without me."

"You sure?" he asks, to which she nods.

_Oh, I will go ahead. There's no doubt about that._

Frost's eyes admire the backside of the blonde while Caitlin's face heats up even more.

* * * *

In a step towards defeating Savitar, Julian allows himself to be linked to the evil speedster again to communicate with him.

Neither Caitlin or Frost enjoy watching the blonde speak in the villain's voice, his mind not his own as he mocks and taunts the team.

Unlike last time, Savitar stands on Julian's legs to step closer to Barry; trying to intimidate him more as he verbalizes the hero's impending doom.

 

After the disconnect, Julian is more shaken up. He removes the headset before striding out of the room, telling the others he needed a little time alone to gather himself.

 _Let's go_.

'He said he wanted to be alone.'

 _Being alone didn't help you_.

'I wasn't really alone when I was alone.'

 _Exactly. You had me and Julian has us_.

Caitlin hesitates, her lips pursing together in thought.

_For crying out loud! I'm not going to throw myself at him! I just need to know he's okay!_

"I'm going to check on him," Caitlin announces, walking out of the room.

They find Julian pacing the medical room, a hand tangled up in his hair as the other one rests on his hip.

"Are you okay?" they both ask.

Julian startles with, "What? Oh, Caitlin," he smiles, running his hand through his blonde locks before adding it to the other side of his hip. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

 _He doesn't look fine_.

"You don't look fine," Caitlin worries, stepping closer as she gathers her fingers nervously in front of herself. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 _I can kiss and make it all better_.

"No, yes, well," Julian sighs, briefly closing his eyes before turning completely to the brunette. "He left me partially conscious this time."

"Savitar," Caitlin guesses, earning a few small nods as an affirmation. "Julian, you aren't him. He isn't you."

"Yes, I'm just his puppet," the Brit grouses out. "A mouthpiece to spit his vile threats on my friends."

_He needs a hug. Hug him, Caitlin._

"You are a good man," Caitlin says firmly, stepping closer, putting herself within an arms reach of the blonde. "We'll figure out a way to stop Savitar. He won't be able to use you ever again."

"Am I?" Julian asks softly, eyes shining in the lights. "A good man, that is."

"Yes," the women say.

_Hug him, Caitlin! So help me, if you don't I'll break out of here and do it myself!_

Slowly, nervously, Caitlin steps closer and wraps her arms around Julian.

The blonde stiffens in her arms for a moment, then melts into the embrace to hug the brunette back.

"Thank you, Caitlin," Julian says into the woman's hair.

"You're welcome, Julian," Caitlin says back, holding him a little tighter as she does.

_What am I? A misty voice in your head?_

'He doesn't know you yet.'

_And whose fault is that?_

'Maybe next time.'

_Next time what?_

'Next time I'll introduce you.'

As Caitlin pulls away from Julian she smiles more for her other personality's shock than what she's feeling for the blonde.

_...Really?_

'Really.'

* * * *

It's after the defeat of Savitar. After they almost die saving Central City again. After Barry risks his life to keep the ones he loves safe.

Caitlin takes Julian back to her place and sits him on the couch.

"I thought you just wanted to be friends?" he jokes nervously as the brunette removes her leather jacket.

Frost had come out to play that day, bringing with her white hair, blue lips and a stark contrast in wardrobe.

"I have something important to tell you," Caitlin confesses. She stands in front of the man, unable to sit down, needing the ability to pace if the desire should arise.

Or to make a break for it if things got too hard.

"Does it have something to do with your powers?" the Brit guesses. "Is your necklace not working correctly? Do you need me to modify it?"

 _Man hasn't met me and he's already trying to get rid of me_.

'Calm down and let me handle this.'

_Do I have a choice?_

"My powers," Caitlin starts slowly. "Haven't manifested like normal Metas."

She hesitates, so Julian prompts with, "How so?"

"They're a lot like Magenta's," the woman explains. "It's as if _I_ don't have the powers, but Frost does."

"So... When you use your powers, it's not really you?" the blonde surmises.

"Yes and no," Caitlin tries, starting to pace in front of the length of the couch. "I am conscious, there; I know what's happening. But Frost is the main consciousness. For the most part, it's me, but I can communicate with her."

"You are two people inside the same body," Julian adds, his eyes widening in astonishment.

"Exactly!" the brunette smiles. "We talk to each other, have our own opinions, but only one of us takes over the body at a time. Me without powers and her with them."

"I had begun to wonder if that were the case," Julian confesses, scooting to the edge of the cushion. "Is she here, with you now? Talking with you?"

 _Of course, sugarlips_.

'You haven't tasted his lips yet!'

_That's entirely your fault._

"Yes," Caitlin adds a nod to shake the other woman's words and ideas out of her head. "She's very...Adamant about...her opinion of...you."

"Me?" Julian repeats, pointing to himself comically.

_That wasn't subtle flirting, handsome! Where's that big brain of yours?_

It's almost as if Julian hears her as he smiles to add, "Is it just Frost who has an 'opinion' of me? Or do you have one as well, Caitlin?"

Caitlin feels her cheeks heat up as she avoids eye contact.

_Come ON! We've come this far! At least let me get that kiss I'm owed!_

The couch creaks with a shift of clothing as Julian stands. The women's eyes turn to the blonde as he approaches, expression guarded as he looks into their eyes.

"If I were to kiss you," he asks lowly, the deeper tone of his accent sending shivers up the women's spine. "Would you both feel it?"

_Let's find out._

"I don't know," Caitlin confesses weakly.

"Would you like to find out?" he offers. "If nothing else, then for purely scientific reasons?"

_I don't care if we do it to save the puppies! You two are driving me up the wall!_

"Are you sure?" Caitlin asks, even as her hands find their way to Julian's neck, her eyes darting to his tempting lips. "It would be like getting involved with two women at the same time."

"As long as it isn't considered cheating," Julian jokes. His expression softens as he puts his hand on Caitlin's hips to pull her closer. More seriously, he adds, "I have feelings for you, Caitlin. To truly develop them, I am willing to accept all of you. I merely hope that you can find a place in your heart to accept me as well."

_Yes. Done. Deal. PLEASE, kiss him now._

"I think there's room," Caitlin smiles, leaning in for a kiss.

It's sweet and gentle at first, more a press of mouths.

Then Caitlin pulls back one hand from Julian's neck to remove the necklace and Frost takes the kiss over, opening her mouth to deepen it.

Julian follows the second woman's lead, allowing his mouth to be pillaged and plundered while giving back enough to make both women breathless.

They pull away, faces red and eyes alight with excitement.

"Shall we further our research?" Julian asks lowly.

 _I knew we liked him for a reason_. Frost smiles, pulling him towards the bedroom.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
